For centuries, board games have remained a popular leisure time activity for people. As an example, the game of chess can be traced back to India, perhaps as far back as 2500 years. However, the standard game of chess (and checkers) is limited to play by only two persons at a time.
Nevertheless, the games of chess and checkers continue to hold their fascination for great numbers of people, and even when a casual game of chess or checkers is played, additional people will often gather to at least observe the game, if not interfere by making suggestions. In fact, at least one language has developed a word for such bystanders: Kibitzers.
Accordingly, the need arises for a chess game which can be played by up to four players at a time. Substantial use of the standard rules of chess is required insofar as possible, in order to allow experienced chess players to play without needing to learn numerous complex additional rules. The game board must provide the additional room required for play by four sets of chess pieces, while at the same time providing for promotion of pieces by advancing them in the usual manner. The apparatus must further provide for use as a checker board, e.g., by providing separate four player chess and checker boards on opposite sides of a playing board, with means providing for the promotion of checkers upon advancement to a designated place on the board, in the usual manner. Finally, the rules must allow for play by either individuals or as teams or partnerships.